To See Them
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: *Post Fragile Eternity* Leslie returns for a visit. She visits Aislinn and pays a visit to Niall. She wants to know if their relationship with ever be the same. *Oneshot*


Niall watched her from a distance. It's been how many years? Niall couldn't remember. All he knew was that Leslie was almost through college. She had gone through those years without interacting with Faerie.

He was invisible to her now but he wondered if he should make himself visible. But she probably wouldn't want to see him. She refused to do anything to do with faeries. Niall had pulled away from the Summer Court for her. And now he was the Dark Court King.

"Leslie! What's up girl?" One of Leslie's friends ran up to her.

"Not much. So glad it's summer break. I'm thinking of going back to visit some old friends. But… I don't know."

"Aw, lucky. I have to stay here the whole time. I'll be bored out of my mind." Leslie laughed. _I wonder if Ash will be there, _Leslie remembered her old friend. _The Summer Queen… _"Les? Are you okay?" Lesile looked up at her friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking of something… I gotta go. I'll see you after break." Leslie turned and walked away. Niall followed her for a little bit then gave up. If she really was visiting her hometown then he would get to see her. And maybe talk to her.

---

Rianne nearly squeezed Leslie to death when she saw her. Leslie decided to stay at Rianne's house while she was there.

"Holy crap. Look at you! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"

"Good. College is a pain in my ass. How've you been?"

"Okay. I just barely got through high school. Hey, have you heard from Ash?" Leslie looked down. She hadn't talked to Ash ever since she left and told her she didn't want anything to do faeires.

"Nope, not since I left. I thinking about visiting her while I was here."

"Good luck looking for her. I haven't heard a word from her since a couple weeks before grad." Leslie nodded. She had an idea where Ash was. But it won't help her. Leslie wondered half way around town before she saw someone when she turned the corner.

"Holy crap… Is that… you Niall?" He turned around and smiled. He hadn't meant to find her. He'd show up when she was meeting the Summer Queen,

"Leslie. It's been a while. How are you?" Leslie wanted to slap him. And she did. Niall was shocked but he knew that Leslie probably wouldn't want to see him. "I'm sorry. I'll leave." Niall started to remove the Glamour.

"No." He stopped. "I… kinda want to talk to you, but first show me where Aislinn is." Leslie looked him in the eye. He had gotten darker, but he was still the same Niall that she knew.

"Alright. But you have to go talk to her alone. She doesn't want to see me right now." He turned and started walking towards the Summer Court's loft.

"Why?" He looked back at Leslie. "Why does she not want to see you?"

"Because I'm the Dark Court King." Niall started walking again. Leslie silently followed behind him. They reached the loft and Leslie became even more nervous. "Go on…" Niall whispered in her ear. Leslie gathered her courage and walked into the loft.

"A mortal?" One of the fey appeared in front of her. "Who have you come to see?" The fey girl laughed because Leslie couldn't see anyone.

"Aislinn, the Summer Queen." Leslie shoved her hands in her pockets and tried not to look at anything but the girl in front of her. The girl smiled and ran off to another room. A few more fey appeared and were examining Leslie. She tried to keep as still as possible. There was one that Leslie recognized but couldn't remember her name.

"Who's here to…" Aislinn stepped into the room with Keenan right behind her. She stopped in disbelief at the person who stood across the room from her.

"Hey Ash."

"Leslie! You're back! I can't believe it!" Aislinn ran to hug her friend. "How've you been? When did you get back?" She pounded Leslie with questions. Leslie picked up a section of Aislinn's bleached hair.

"When did you dye your hair?"

"It's turning blonde because I'm the Summer Queen. Come on. You needed to talk to me. And I have a feeling that you don't want all these faeries listening." Leslie nodded and followed her friend into a different room. Aislinn sat down and motioned to a sit for Leslie to sit in. "So what did you want to ask?"

"Nothing really…. I just wanted to see you. I didn't want to deal with all the fey, but I really wanted see you."

"I've missed you. There's a bunch of stuff I wanted to talk to you about 'cause you were the only one of my friends, besides… Seth, that knows about me being… What I am."

"I have thought about… Coming back. To live here." Aislinn looked at her friend. Not just a few years ago she had said she didn't want to have anything to do with fey. What had caused the change of heart? Aislinn was puzzled, but there was an important question to ask.

"Would you want to have the Sight? I mean, if you came back?" Leslie looked down at the ground. It was covered in vines and flowers. More flowers had bloomed when Aislinn walked into the room.

"I… Maybe. I have to think about it. But right now I just really wanted to see you. And now there's someone else I have to talk to." Aislinn nodded and led Leslie out of the loft.

"Ash. She'll be alright." Keenan came behind her and slipped his hand around her waist.

"I know. It just seems odd that she came back. She was pretty sure about her choice not to deal with faeries." Aislinn leaned on his shoulder.

"She knows what she's doing."

Leslie exited the Summer Court's loft and walked out on the sidewalk. She looked around but Niall was nowhere in sight. Of course, Leslie didn't have the Sight so he could be right next to her at this moment.

"You looking for me?" Someone whispered in her ear.

"Shit! Niall don't do that. But yeah, I was looking for you." Leslie looked Niall straight in his dark eyes. Leslie wanted to say something but no words would come out.

"Is something wrong Leslie? Is there something you want to say?" Niall smiled deviously.

"Do you still like me?"

"What do you mean?" Leslie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Before I got caught up in the dark court you liked me and watched over me. Do you still now?" Niall just smiled and then he kissed Leslie.

"Does that answer your question?" Leslie looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe now I'll have to get the Sight."

"So you can see me?"

"Exactly." And Leslie kissed Niall.

**Thanks for reading. I really like the LesliexNiall pairing and if you looked close enough there was even a little AislinnxKeenan. I love this series so I finally wrote a fanfic for it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
